Chicken Soup
by BlackxValentine
Summary: Draco has a cold and young Scorpius takes care of him. One-Shot


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Thought of this while reading some HP fanfiction about Scorpius. Just a little thing I wanted to write...**

**

* * *

**

"Daddy!" A 6 year old Scorpius called into the large bedroom, most of the bedroom littered with snake shaped objects. The sheets of the bed dark green with a black comforter over top of them.

Scorpius made his way to the bed to find his father still in bed. "Daddy?"

Before he could shake his father awake a sound came from the bathroom, the door opened to reveal his mother Hermione wearing a pair of shorts and a black t-shirt. A tooth brush hanging from her mouth and tooth paste still in her hand.

Scorpius laughed at the sight of his mother, she gave him a questioning look as he went to stand in front of her. "Mommy you look like you have rabies," he said through a giggle before turning back to his dad who coughed hard before burying himself deeper into the blankets, "Is daddy sick?"

"Yea, he's been coughing like that all night." Hermione replied rinsing out her mouth before leading Scorpius outside their room.

"He can't be sick, he was gonna watch me practice my flying."

Hermione sighed, looking down at her son and smiling, "Well sweetheart, he can't help it if he gets sick it just happens. Now cheer up."

Scorpius didn't answer her, not looking up from the floor as he started to pout. "Hey get rid of that sad face now..." he looked at his mother then obeyed her, giving her a fake smile.

"Okay how about this, why don't we help your father get better... maybe later he'll be able to see you fly?"

Scorpius' head shot up to look at his mother with a real smile this time before jumping up and down, "What do we do!"

Hermione took her sons hand and took him to the kitchen, "Well how bout we make him some soup," getting out the things she needed Hermione quickly made a bowl of chicken soup. Scorpius eyed the bowl silently before voicing his thoughts, "How's this gonna make daddy better?"

"You remember when you were sick?"

"Yes."

"This is what we did to help you get better." Hermione said putting the bowl on a small bed tray and handing it to her son. "Here, take this to your father okay?"

"Okay mommy."

He started to go on his way before his mother stopped him, "Scorpius, I'm sorry sweetheart but I've gotta go run some small errands to run with Ginny. Will you be alright here?"

"I'll be fine."

"Okay, love you sweetie." she said quickly grabbing her purse and kissing his head before running out the door.

Scorpius made his way upstairs, stopping every five minutes to make sure the bowl wasn't going to fall off the tray. When he finally made it up the stairs he went to the bedroom, opening the door to find his father still asleep.

Keeping the tray in hand he tried to wake him, "Dad?" Draco mumbled in his sleep, opening his eyes to the sight of his son right in his face.

"What are you doing?"

"Mommy said you're sick." Scorpius said in a scared tone, he never liked it when his father's voice was raised even if it was just out of shock.

"Oh, sorry um...what do you have here?" Draco asked, sneezing into a tissue. "Mom made you some soup." his son said putting the tray onto his father's lap, Draco looked at it then back at the boy.

"Thank you." was all he said.

It was silence before Draco asked Scorpius another question. "Son have you eaten breakfast?"

"No, not yet."

"Go get another bowl."

Scorpius did as his father asked and got another bowl from the kitchen, coming back and sitting on a chair by his parent's bed. "Why'd you have me get a bowl?"

"Here." Draco said pouring some of his soup into Scorpius' bowl, his son looked at him with worry and shook his head. "No no...Mommy said you need soup to get better, I can't take it."

"Son it's alright, it was too much soup for me anyway. Besides you can't go without breakfast it's important."

"Okay daddy."

They sat eating their soup and talking about different things, Scorpius listened to his father tell him stories about Hogwarts and how he was once a bad guy. Stopping every few minutes to cough into a tissue.

When their meal was gone Scorpius took the tray from his father's hand, seeing Draco call asleep quickly. He bit his lip before setting the tray on the floor and climbing into the bed, tucking the blankets underneath Draco to make sure he was warm before falling asleep himself.

Draco woke up, looking around and seeing the bowls on the floor. To his left he saw Scorpius' head on his chest; Draco smiled at the sight then shook his shoulder.

"Hmm, daddy you awake?"

"Yes son I'm awake. What are you doing here? You don't want to get sick do you?"

Scorpius looked at his dad, shaking his head and smiling. "No, but I wanted to make sure you were feeling better so I laid down here."

Draco sighed as the door downstairs opened and shut, Scorpius quickly jumped from the bed and picked up the tray. Draco flicked his wand, the tray and bowls went back to the cabinets in the kitchen already clean as Hermione came in the doorway smiling.

"You seem to be feeling better."

"A lot better thanks to Scorpius...and of course your famous chicken soup." he said with a smirk, slowly getting out of bed and dressed.

"Dad, dad are you still gonna watch me fly.. Are you, are you!" His son said jumping around the room with a pleading expression.

"Yes, let's go outside and see what you can do."

* * *

**Sorry for the ending, lol I hope you liked it. Just thought it would be a cute little father son thing. Please Review**


End file.
